Midnight Snack
by darkbloodylegs
Summary: Matsuda is frightened out of his bed in the middle of the night by a mysterious sound. He ends up in the bed Light and L share... but is it really as innocent as he believes it to be? L/Matsuda/Light Yaoi graphic lemon threesome.


Matsuda shivered. Though he felt foolish to admit it, he was afraid. He had woken moments ago from a particularly nasty nightmare, and now just couldn't force himself back into sleep.

_Come on, Matsuii, _he urged himself. _You're a grown man—a professional! You work for the greatest organization in the world, and you're the best marksman amongst all the other men._

He rolled onto his side, flipping his pillow over experimentally, hoping the cooler fabric would ease his way to sleep. It was no use. Disturbing images kept clouding his eyes, and he automatically curled his toes away from the edge of the bed, images of large-toothed monsters hanging out underneath, just waiting for a nibble of feet. He then rolled his eyes at himself. _The others would laugh at you… _He thought of Soichiro, the man he admired the most, shaking his head in shame. _I'm useless to them anyway… _He blinked hard. _No! I won't cry. I'll just have to show them that they're wrong, that's all. _Still, the niggling doubt plagued his mind; _what if they're __not __wrong? _

A small sound reached his ear; a low, wet _crunch. _Matsuda stiffened, a flurry of images—_blood? Knives?_—crossed his imagination, and he held back a tiny squeak, tried to hold his breath, his whole body tense and wide-eyed with alarm.

A minute passed, then two… and then the sound of another crunch permeated the room. With a loud, high-pitched cry of alarm, Matsuda bolted from the bed, feet barely touching the ground as the man ran to the door, throwing it open before sprinting through the hallway.

Underneath his vacated bed, Ryuk raised an eyebrow. _What? _He thought innocently, and then took another bite from his apple.

Matsuda, fueled by panic, darted through the hallways. Where to go? _Misa-Misa? _He briefly considered, looking at her door as he approached. _No; she'll just tell everyone. The Chief? _He nearly laughed at the thought. Mogi was too far away. That left only…

He wheezed for breath as he reached the door, then knocked, being careful not to bang on the door. No need to wake the whole hallway.

A moment passed, then two, and Matsuda was definitely fidgeting, staring around himself, wide-eyed, waiting for an attack from an unseen fear. The door creaked open, and he nearly collapsed with relief when he saw the familiar black eyes of L.

"Ryuzaki-san…" he gasped out, wondering what to say. The door opened all the way now. "Matsuda?" the dry voice of his coworker made him feel particularly foolish. "Matsuda, it's two forty-five in the morning. Everybody is asleep, except us. What is it?"

Matsuda considered his list of options, or he would have if he had any. L waited his expression unchanging.

Just then, the faintest echo of another _crunch _hit Matsuda's ears. L must have heard it, too, because his head cocked to one side, but before he had a chance to think on it, he found himself tackled by the larger man.

Instincts that L had long since harbored, to fight automatically without question when it seemed he was being attacked, surged within him but before he could land a swift kick to Matsuda, he observed the man's face, which was scrunched up in terror. Tears clung to Matsuda's dark eyelashes, and he shook against L's thin frame, a tiny whimper coming from his mouth.

L stared at the man who currently had his face pressed, nose-first, into his bony chest. It was actually kind of painful, the way Matsuda's arms were crushing L to him, but L noted the man's shaking frame, the dampness of tiny tears soaking through his white shirt. Calmly, L peeled himself away.

"Is it nightmares, Matsuda?" He gripped the man's chin in his hand, forcing him to look at L in the eye. Matsuda blushed with shame, but nodded.

"That's understandable, considering what we've all been through these past few weeks. Hmm. I suppose I should take responsibility, because you're in my task force…" he mused to himself, but Matsuda blushed further.

"N—no, Ryuzaki; it's not your fault—I'm sorry to have bothered you. I'll just go back to my room…" he turned, looking at the suddenly unfriendly appearance of his bedroom door, and held back another shiver of disgust. _There's something __in __there… _

"Hey, what's all that noise?" a rumpled-looking Light Yagami approached to stand beside the man he was handcuffed to at the door.

"Oh! Light-kun!" Matsuda was really feeling flustered now as he took in the teenager, his usually perfect hair rumpled, rubbing at his honey-colored eyes with loose fists, his cheek red where it had pressed into his pillow. He had no idea the chief's son could look so _cute _when he had just woken up. "I'm sorry to have wakened you—"

"Matsuda's staying with us tonight," L told Light, striding back towards the bed. Matsuda gaped at him. "R—Ryuzaki, what do—" he could barely speak. A hand caught loosely around his wrist and towed him to the mattress.

"Get in," Light growled. Matsuda gulped. He had never seen the young man ever look so alarming—like he really might lose it if Matsuda didn't comply.

"Ryuzaki makes me lose too much sleep as it is; I don't need _you _making me lose some, too."

Matsuda's face colored. _Makes him 'lose sleep…' _His thoughts must have shown on his face, or perhaps he was blushing, because Light rolled his eyes. "He's always _on the computer, _with the _lights on_, making _noise…" _Matsuda coughed and looked down at his chest, embarrassed. He watched as the two men re-settled into the very large bed after L made sure to shut and lock the door, Light clambering underneath the bedding on the left side, L perching on the pillow like a large bird of prey on the right. They looked at him.

It didn't take long for Matsuda to remember that he was wearing only his plain gray boxers and fuzzy socks. _Oh great. _The _one time _he went without pajamas… Feeling completely exposed, he awkwardly crawled into the soft bed between the two men, being very careful not to bump into anyone. He considered his options. _If I get under the covers AND the sheet, then I'll be… 'next to' Light-kun. He probably wouldn't like that. But if I stay ON the covers, then Ryuzaki can see me all sprawled in my underwear… _He decided to go for middle ground and slid under the covers, but remained on top of the sheet, to give himself a barrier between himself and Light. He had been told before that he was squirmy and "invasive of personal space" while he slept, and he didn't want to be a further annoyance to either of them.

It took him a moment to realize that Light was scowling at him. He looked at the teenager, curiously. "What?"

"You're crushing me."

Matsuda looked around, uncertain as to what Light meant since he wasn't actually _touching _the boy, until he realized that his weight on top of the sheet Light was curled up in forced the sheet to squeeze Light.

"Oh! Sorry, Light-kun! What should I—"

"It seems," L drawled in his familiar monotonous tone, "that you need to get under the sheet as well, Matsuda-san."

Now feeling officially foolish, Matsuda did so, slamming his eyelids closed and trying to force himself into a quick slumber. He was distracted, however, by the fact that he could feel two dark eyes burning into his face. He opened one of his own brown eyes to see that L was, indeed, staring at him. _Man, does Light have to put up with this all the time? No wonder he's crabby… _

L reached foreword, and Matsuda automatically shrunk away a bit, but L, undeterred, simply rubbed Matsuda's scalp with surprising gentleness. Matsuda sighed as the nails _scritched _along his skin, rubbing gently, and though he felt a little apprehensive about it (after all; this was not something L had ever done to him—or _anyone_, as far as Matsuda knew,- but the lightly blissful sensation soon soothed him into a more relaxed state. His nervousness from the sounds earlier eased, and his eyelids drooped, giving him a profoundly goofy look on his sweet face.

"Go to sleep, Matsuda," L intoned in his quiet voice. Matsuda didn't even have to look to know that Light was already dozing, from the boy's soft breath warming the back of his neck. Ryuzaki flipped the lamp off and the only illumination in the room came from the soft blue glow of the computer Ryuzaki was tapping at. Light's breathing was very even, and Matsuda felt thoroughly safe and peaceful. It wasn't long before he drifted off.

~.~.~.~.~.

"—ight-kun, hold still; you'll wake him up."

"I don't _give a damn _if I wake him up; he's _squashing _me, and you're… _nngh." _The last part of the sentence was cut off in a whispery moan.

Matsuda opened one brown eye, feeling his head rise and fall as he did so. With the one eye, he looked around. Something soft, and very warm, was underneath his left ear. With a jolt, he realized that it was a torso; a bare, very human, very _male _torso. He was fully awake now. It didn't take him long to realize where he was, and how he got there. And he was resting on… oh dear god. Matsuda's face flooded with blood at the thought. _Am I cuddling Light-kun's chest? _Evidently so. Right smack between two pale-brown nipples. _Wasn't Light-kun wearing a shirt? _The heat in Matsuda's face didn't once fade.

Light's body shifted, rolling more to the right, slightly on top of Matsuda's, and the young police officer stifled a squeak when he felt something stiff, and very unmistakable, spearing him in the belly. _Don't think about it… _He demanded himself. _Light's very young; it happens. Don't indicate that you know about it or you'll embarrass him. _Matsuda himself was young enough to experience these regularly; although not as often as when he was seventeen like Light currently was, Matsuda was the one on the force who most often had to conceal these from the cameras.

Light's hips rolled vigorously, and the black-haired twenty-six-year-old had to bite his lip to keep from making a noise. _Pretend to be asleep; Light-kun isn't the type to take embarrassment well._

It was then when Matsuda became aware of a slurping sound that filled the room. He shivered involuntarily; had whatever was making the sound in his bedroom returned?

At his shiver, the rolling motions stopped, as did the slurping sound. There was a long silence.

"Well, Light-kun; looks like you did wake him up after all," came the signature drawl from Ryuzaki. A hint of dark amusement tainted his voice. Light made no response other than what could be described as a growl.

Matsuda felt a large hand roughly seize his chin, forcing his head backwards. Wide dark eyes met the cantankerous amber eyes of the young Yagami, he let out an involuntary quiver.

"Uh—" Matsuda squeaked, hoping he didn't have morning breath. "Hi, Light-kun! Lovely morning… evening… whatever time it is! There's nothing unusual about today!" He was aware that he was stammering, the blush turning his face scarlet, but could do nothing to slow his motor-mouth at the moment. "No; nothing unusual, so I'd better just get ready for the day, and…"

"Matsuda." L's calm voice broke in, instantly quieting the awkward chatter.

"Yes?" Matsuda piped, very aware of Light's erection, which was now pressed uncomfortably close to his own groin, appeared to be growing stiffer as they spoke. He squirmed slightly, trying to lengthen the distance between his body and… _that… _but accidentally brushed it with his leg instead and tried not to look at Light when the younger man bit down upon his lip, tossing his head back slightly, quelling a hiss.

"It's only four fifty-seven am at the moment. The work day doesn't start for another hour and a half, remember?" the pleasant tone in L's voice remained. It actually sounded as if the detective were trying to hold back laughter. Light turned to scowl at the man he was handcuffed to.

"Well, great." Light's voice was more querulous than Matsuda had ever heard before. Light-kun was actually behaving his age for once, instead of the 'forty-two-years-old business man' he often portrayed. "He's awake, and he probably saw all of that. _Now _what do we do?"

It seemed as if the two were in another world entirely, arguing back and forth, almost completely ignoring the oldest person in the room whose chin the youngest person in the room still had in a vice-like grip upon.

"Well, we could always invite him to join in."

"_What?_" Light was incredulous, his tone similar to one he would probably assume were L to request that they adorn clown costumes and put on a show for the task force. Matsuda accidentally let a little chuckle slip out; he had never heard Light _squawk _like that before. Light's glare intensified, and he rounded upon the man.

"And _you_! Aren't you supposed to be asleep?"

Matsuda attempted to splutter an apology, but was stopped cold when L's cool fingers gently pried his face from Light's hand.

"That's enough, Light-kun. And since he _is _awake…"

Matsuda's eyes widened to what felt like the size of dinner plates as he saw L's dark eyes close, saw the angular face reach forward, until thin lips touched thicker ones.

Matsuda let out a shrill, short-lasting sound that he hadn't even known he was capable of, and he felt L smile against his lips before pulling away. When he opened his eyes, his pupils seemed to have grown even wider, causing the eyes to glimmer excitedly in the glow from the computer.

"What about it, Matsuda-san? Are you willing to join us in some "morning exercises"?" Matsuda could only stare, owlishly, at the two males in the room. They _couldn't _be _serious…! _

Light spoke again. "Oh, screw it." Matsuda felt himself being grasped by the shoulders and jerked backwards as Light sat up in the bed, dragging the rookie police officer into his lap. Without waiting for Matsuda to react, he captured the older man in a rough, boisterous kiss. Teeth clashed against his own, and Light's desperation was evident. His brain felt like it was going haywire; was he _dreaming_? But no; his dreams didn't provide details like _this, _like Light's barely-stubbled face providing friction to his own, to the smell of the boy's skin, so unique and musky. No dream Matsuda had ever had before was as intricate as this.

A gelid hand ghosted over his bare stomach, and Matsuda yelped, still caught in the kiss. L chuckled from where he perched atop his pillow, and the man continued to explore Matsuda. When Light possessively clutched Matsuda flush against himself, growling low in his throat, L simply trailed his hands to Matsuda's back instead, mapping out the planes of Matsuda's increasingly interesting body.

The rookie's heart began to dash against his breastbone, and despite himself, Matsuda felt his member grow stiff within the confines of his black boxers. His skin felt feverish from the contact he was getting from both males, and everywhere L touched sparked and fizzed from the attention. It had been _so long… _TOO long since he had gotten to do anything like this… even jerking off was impossible to do because of the cameras…

Light's lips traveled to Matsuda's collarbone, where pearly incisor teeth nipped sharply, causing Matsuda to hiss from the sensation. He felt L move behind him, scooting forward until his legs overlapped those of Light's. L pulled Matsuda backwards into his own smaller chest, leaning over the man's head to pepper his face and throat with blazing little kisses.

Matsuda quickly began developing a sense for the two men; while L was precise in his actions, methodical even, where Light was borderline sloppy, hasty. The small part of his brain that was still thinking attributed that to their age. When he finally got his voice back, he spoke, his words tumbling out in a shameless whimper.

"L-ll-l- _Light-kun, _Ryuzaki! S-_stop, _I…" He was unable to remain coherent long when a small tongue rolled up his spine. _"Gah!" _

"Hmm," L observed, placing tiny kisses and bites alongside Matsuda's spine. "What do you think, Light-kun? Does Matsuda wish for us to stop, or is he simply protesting for the sake of protesting?"

Light didn't respond, his lips currently busy attacking Matsuda's left nipple. Matsuda threw his head back, and L calmly tucked his head onto the juncture between his own jaw and neck, turning his head to lap at Matsuda's throat.

The extreme stimulation was quickly causing all rational thought to short out for Matsuda, but even as his toes curled and he let out a shameless moan, L sat back, completely abandoning his seductive attack. Light reluctantly did so also.

"If you want us to stop, Matsuda-san," L purred darkly, "then we will. Far be it our style to take _advantage _of you…"

Matsuda could have cried from the sudden removal, the separation of all things that were hot and wet working their miracles upon his quaking body. "Please…" he begged, whatever argument he had in his brain totally forgotten. "_Please…" _

"'Please', _what_, Matsuda-san?" _Oh gall. _Were they really not going to leave him with any dignity? He saw Light dip a hand into his own boxers, fist clenching his own erection which had to be driving him mad at that point. Matsuda had to swallow as he saw a tiny wet mark on the boy's boxers slowly grow.

"Please… _please, _fuck me, Ryuzaki, Light-kun…" his face was on fire; he had never felt so pathetic or trampy in his whole life, but…

"I'll take care of that, Light-kun!" Matsuda offered enthusiastically. Bending forward at the waist, he first looked into Light's eyes, seeking consent. The young man gave a desperate jerk of the head, and Matsuda gently extracted Light's member in his palm, hesitantly bringing it to his lips. He barely remembered to cover his teeth with his lips in time before Light's hips gave an impatient jerk, filling his mouth with the warmth and taste that was uniquely Light-kun.

What Matsuda lacked in skill was quickly made up for in enthusiasm, and he allowed himself to be guided by Light's hands tangled loosely in his hair. Bobbing his head, he kept firm pressure on the appendage with his tongue, and he appeared to be successful, due to Light's lack of coherency and the fact that his eyes were rolled way back in his head.

Matsuda was startled when a hand dipped into his boxers, squeezing his buttocks as it did so. _Ryuzaki… _his front incisors accidentally gave Light's member a little scrape, and Light hollered, yanking on his hair like reins. Matsuda hummed an apology, which seemed to be the right action to take, considering Light flopped back on the bed, his mind hazy.

A finger pressed his puckered entrance and Matsuda hissed sharply. The slippery finger eased its way into Matsuda's passage, and tears sprang to his eyes. _It… HURTS! _Matsuda had always enjoyed the sensations he got out of his anus; while masturbating, he often would insert well-lubricated devices into himself. But it had been so _long _since he had a chance to do anything like that…

The fingers continued to work him, stretching and twisting, rotating. Matsuda quickly grew accustomed, and quickened his pace on Light as the sensations grew from painful to pleasurable. With a little cry, Matsuda's mouth was suddenly filled with a gooey, bitter substance. Without anywhere to spit it, Matsuda hesitantly swallowed it instead, shuddering at the taste as Light's softening penis fell from his lips. Completely sated, Light reclined on the pillows, half-lidded eyes watching the show before him.

Matsuda smelled a vaguely pear-ish scent, which he had to assume was the lubrication Ryuzaki was using. He impatiently stripped his boxers off himself, turning to face L as he was captured in another kiss. He was somewhat surprised that L was kissing him so thoroughly, especially considering where his mouth had just been, but didn't pay much attention, even as a condom was rolled onto L's thick member.

L instructed Matsuda to lie on his back with his legs in the air, and then he stood, taking one of Matsuda's legs over his own shoulder. Matsuda closed his eyes, turning his head so he could look at Light as he was penetrated. Light's eyes met his, and Light's hand slipped down to Matsuda's member, coating each finger with the dampness spilling from the tip. Light's agile hand stroked slowly up and down Matsuda's stiff prick, efficiently distracting Matsuda as he was penetrated by L, who began pumping immediately, without waiting for any adjustment on Matsuda's part.

Light's hand was equally quick, matching Ryuzaki in his intense pace. Matsuda felt as if he were caught in a hurricane; completely debauched, his mouth hanging wide open without a single sound coming out, his hips jerking erratically, he came quickly, _embarrassingly _quickly in his mind. To his relief, a few pumps later L spilled his seed inside of Matsuda, before flopping directly on top of the man.

"Ack!" Matsuda squeaked, his voice hoarse. He tugged L up, away from his still-sensitive groin, and turned him so that he could examine his face.

"Is he…" he questioned Light, astounded.

"Asleep?" Light responded with a snort. "Yes. Yes he is. It happens _every _time… it's like he's an old man or something."

Matsuda and Light looked at each other for a full moment before they both burst into laughter.

~.~.~.~.~.

"Matsuda! _Matsuda!" _the brown-eyed man turned to give the police chief a hateful scowl, so dark it alarmed the usually unshakeable man.

"What _is _it, Chief?" His words were disrespectfully snapping. Soichiro looked distinctly taken aback. Matsuda was _never _like this…

"I just wondered… You're limping. I wondered if you had gotten hurt, is all." Soichiro definitely sounded concerned… and confused. Matsuda's scowl lightened somewhat, and he sighed.

"Sorry, Chief," he apologized sincerely, covertly rubbing at his backside. "I just didn't get as much sleep as I would have liked last night."

From his corner, unnoticed by all, Ryuk let out a cackle. He'd have to have his midnight snacks under Matsuda's bed more often.


End file.
